Thermoplastic resins exhibit excellent physical properties, such as low specific gravity, good moldability, and good impact resistance, as compared with glass or metal, and are useful for housings of electrical/electronic products, automotive interior/exterior materials, and exterior materials for construction. Particularly, with the trend of producing larger and lighter weight electrical/electronic products, plastic products made of thermoplastic resins are quickly replacing existing glass or metal-based products.
Moreover, for environmental friendliness and process cost reduction, there is an increasing need for non-painted materials which can exhibit appearance and surface properties such as color and gloss without additional processes. In particular, for applications such as interior/exterior materials of automobiles and electronics, exterior materials for buildings, and the like, there is a need for development of low-gloss products which satisfy consumer demand for a luxurious appearance.
To reduce surface gloss of a molded article (interior/exterior materials and the like) formed of a thermoplastic resin composition without a post-painting process, increasing the size of rubber in the resin composition to several micrometers or more, or incorporating highly crosslinked matting agents and/or inorganic matting agents such as talc into the resin composition, may be employed.
However, conventional thermoplastic resin compositions including highly crosslinked matting agents can exhibit low flowability (injection moldability) and thus have limitations for use in injection-molded articles, although the resin compositions can be used for extrusion-molded articles having low gloss characteristics.
Therefore, there is a need for a thermoplastic resin composition which exhibits excellent flowability with minimal or no deterioration in matting properties, impact resistance, and the like and is thus can be applicable for injection-molded articles and the like.